On a motorbike
by Broceliande
Summary: Shalimar is disturbed by Ashlocke, and Brennan worries about her


On a motorbike  
  
After the episode 121 A breed Apart, beginning of Season 2, Shalimar is disturbed by Ashlocke, and Brennan worries about her  
  
Leaving the disco, Shalimar returned to the small alley where she had parked her bike safe, hidden from sight. It was close to three in the morning and there was no noise above the sighs of the city. She had nearly reached her bike when she saw a silhouette: someone was leaning against her bike. Instinctively her eyes took an orange hue, as she continued to approach discreetly. She lowered her guard as she recognised the young man who waited for her.  
  
Seeing her arriving finally, Brennan straightened himself slightly. He kept one hand on the saddle where he was sat, while he rested his other hand on his thigh.  
  
-You took your time! , he emphasised  
  
-I didn't know that I being waited for, she answered with a disinterested air. You going to tell me what brings you here at this hour?  
  
-You!  
  
-Me?!  
  
-Emma told me you would be here.  
  
-OK then, now that you found me, what do you want?  
  
-You shouldn't go out on your own Shal.  
  
-I am capable of defending myself.  
  
-Maybe, but you forget that Ashlocke is always after us, and especially you.  
  
-Let him come! I only wait for the day that I can give him a thrashing.  
  
-Shal you know that you can't face him alone, he tried to argue with her.  
  
Vexed, her face hardened and her eyes took on an orange gleam.  
  
-I would like to leave, if you could get off my bike, she answered dryly.  
  
-Shal, let me take you back.  
  
-I don't need a bodyguard!  
  
-As you want, Brennan resigned himself.  
  
Understanding that she was not prepared to listen to him, he off the bike and moved slightly to let her take her place. However just as Shalimar was about to leave, he caught her by the arm.  
  
-I worry about you, he declared tenderly.  
  
-You shouldn't!  
  
-Shal, since this whole thing with Ashlocke you haven't been yourself. You are aggressive, you spend your days training and your nights sneaking around the HQ of the alliance. Emma says that you don't speak to her like you used to, and you're not talking to me either. What's going on?  
  
Shalimar turned to face him, leaned back on her bike and closed the eyes. Then Brennan realised that she was trying to hide her tears from him.  
  
-Oh my god, Shalimar! What did he do to you? He exclaimed, worried.  
  
When he saw that she was finally letting herself cry, he approached her slowly and took her in his arms to rock her.  
  
-Hush, I'm here, he whispered. I won't let him hurt you.  
  
-You can't help me, she sobbed.  
  
-Let me try.  
  
-I see him all the time, he appears in my room, in Sanctuary, when I train and even in my dreams. I am not able to some anymore to see it! , she finally explained.  
  
As she sobbed again, Brennan tightened its embrace around her and caressed her hair. Then he laid a light kiss on her temple.  
  
After a moment Shalimar finally calmed itself, she felt soothed by Brennan's presence, by his breath on her neck. She moved away from him slightly and faced him.  
  
Brennan's thumb skimmed Shalimar's cheek and she closed her eyes under his caress. He wiped with tip of his fingers the last tears of the young woman before depositing a kiss on her closed eyelids. Then, incapable of resist the attraction of her lips, damp with tears, he kissed her, first timidly; but seeing that Shalimar didn't push him away his kiss became more ardent.  
  
Shalimar passed her arms around Brennan's neck. Their mouths continued to devour each other avidly, before they finally parted, out of breath. Their looks crossed and they could read in the eyes of the other the reflection of their mutual desire. Their gazes only held a moment before their lips moved to rejoin the other's. Then Brennan began to descend toward Shalimar's neck and throat and she leant her head back to offer him better access.  
  
Brennan lifted her and made her sit down on the bike. Shalimar trapped him with her legs and pulled him nearer. Their bodies, as their lips, didn't stop searching for the other's. Shalimar slipped her hands under his T- shirt and the cloth didn't resist her long before landing on the floor. Her fingers caressed at leisure his torso and his back without any modesty. By this time Brennan had unknoted the lace that closed Shalimar's small top and had taken care of her bra the same way. Once he was done, he covered the chest of the young woman with kisses and caresses, elicting a moan of pleasure on her part.  
  
Finding it impossible to stop themselves, they finished undressing, pulling their clothes half apart they were so impatient. Their bodies embraced each other and united in a perfect harmony.  
  
When finally their desire was saited, they remained for a long moment immobile, not daring to speak. Then they separated with regret and undertook, still in silence, to recover their clothes and to dress again. Brennan pulled Shalimar into his arms to kiss her. Then Shalimar moved away and took her helmet.  
  
-It is time to go back now, she declared while getting settled and inviting Brennan to get up behind her.  
  
Brennan took his place on the bike and passed his arms around Shlimar's waist, holding her closer than was necessary. He wasn't used to sitting on the back, usually he was the driver. But it had certain advantages he thought while tightening his embrace around Shalimar, breathing in the perfume of her skin.  
  
Shalimar sketched a smile as she felt the caress of Brennan's hands on her body. It was the first time she had felt safe since Ashlocke's arrival, and this feeling she owed to Brennan.  
  
END  
  
Un grand Merci à Ferae Naturae pour avoir prit le temps de corrigée ma fic.  
  
A big Thank you for Ferae Naturae to have took the time of corrected my fic. 


End file.
